


hail the winter days

by halwardpavushatersclub



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Holidays, Interfaith Relationships, Judaism, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwardpavushatersclub/pseuds/halwardpavushatersclub
Summary: Nothing here but interfaith holiday fluff and ugly sweaters.
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Adoribull Holiday Gift Exchange 2020!





	hail the winter days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mozzarella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/gifts).



> happy holidays, muchy! I had so much fun with this prompt, and was so thrilled to throw in some Fenders for you ^_^ i hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> anders definitely made both of those sweaters


End file.
